


Thoughts

by Julia_Odvina



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert, hints of romance of you squint really hard, self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Odvina/pseuds/Julia_Odvina
Summary: Enkidu thinks about his Master.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Thoughts

Defective weapon, broken weapon. 

The Chains Of Heaven, Enkidu.

He was surprised when he was summoned by a young girl. She looked no older than someone in her young teens, so he was even more surprised when she said she was actually eighteen. 

Enkidu could not deny the way she would analyze and agonize over the smallest of things. The way her eyes would cloud over when she was thinking. His Master was clearly intelligent and capable. How else would she have summoned him?

He dreamed. Dreamed of a young girl, a child, who was always curious. The child was deathly afraid of the things people her age wouldn’t even think of. Death. The future. And yet, the girl also acted like how a normal child would act. She would be afraid of things that didn’t exist, of the dark and unknown. She would cry, get angry, and be happy over the tiniest of things.

To place the burden of saving humanity on such a young girl is--

“Enkidu?” 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by the gentle voice that calls out to him.

It’s his Master. She’s looking at him worriedly.

He smiles to not make her anymore worried. “Master. Forgive me, I seem to have been lost in my thoughts.” 

The black-haired girl tilts her head, now looking curious. “What were you thinking of?” She asks him.

“Ah. Well…” Enkidu hesitates at first, debating if he should say the truth. Eventually, he decides that he should. “I was thinking of you, Master.”

Her expression is one of surprise. “Of me? You were thinking of me?” 

He nods. “Yes. ...Is it strange of me to do so?” The Servant asks tentatively.

Enkidu can’t help but feel strange. Should he be concerned for his Master like this? What if she’s offended? What he’s just being a burden and stepping out of line? What if--

His Master smiles at him and Enkidu feels a ticklish feeling in his chest.

“It’s not strange at all. Thank you for thinking of me, Enkidu.” She thanks him.

The Chains Of Heaven is silent for a moment, before he returns her smile with a smile of his own. “Of course, Master.” His voice is as serene and calm as ever, but there is a certain warmth to it.

Enkidu isn’t a human. He is a weapon, so he shouldn’t even be capable of having feelings.

But he is a weapon with a human heart.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Complete and utter self-indulgence. I need more Enkidu in my life.


End file.
